A Day in the Life of James Potter
by angelriseng85
Summary: Rejection. It's the story of my life." Enter James Potter, ringleader of the Marauder gang, and Lily Evans's least secret admirer. MWPP Era, one-shot.


_Rejection._

_It's the story of my life, or so my friends tell me. They tell me other things, too._

_Like how stubborn I am, how arrogant I am, how rash my actions are._

_But there's one thing I've never been told, at least, not by the person I really want to hear it from, that is._

_What is that? you ask. What could James Potter possibly want to hear from someone that he hasn't heard before? Since when did he care what anyone said about him, anyway?_

_Well, you're about to find out._

"For the last time, Potter, I said no!" Lily turned on her heel and stalked off.

I watched her go.

Ah, yes. Lily Evans, very possibly the most beautiful girl to ever step foot in Hogwarts.

I returned to the Gryffindor common room with a bruised ego.

"Bad luck again, Prongs?" Sirius Black quipped as he watched me walk in. "Turned down again, eh?"

I sat down on a red leather armchair. "Yes, Padfoot, Evans still does not want to go out with me." I slumped dejectedly in my seat.

"Aw, don't feel so bad, Prongsie. We all don't get who we want,"

"Easy for you to say, Sirius," Remus Lupin said, shutting a thick book, sneezing as dust flew up his nose.

"What can I say? Girls are just drawn to me, I guess." Sirius grinned, flopping back lazily on a sofa. "Not that a girl could resist an ickle little werewolf like you, Moony,"

Remus laughed dryly.

"Would you keep it down with the werewolf thing? Someone might hear!" I hissed. I figured that if anyone knew Remus was a werewolf, they'd freak.

"As you wish, master," Sirius said, shutting his eyes and sticking his hands behind his head. "Besides, there's no one else to overhear, so relax!"

"James, you should ask Lily again!" Peter Pettigrew said in his shrill voice.

I reached over, yanking a pillow out from under Sirius and chucked it at Peter.

Unfortunately, I missed.

Unperturbed by this disturbance, Peter continued talking.

"What harm could it do to just--"

"Stuff it, Wormtail," I saild irritably. "D'you know how many times I've tried? Evans is undoubtedly the most difficult, obstinate, and good-looking girl I've ever met."

"See, that's why you two are perfect for each other," Remus said with a laugh, picking up a different book. "You're so much alike."

"Except for the good-looking part," Sirius remarked with a bark-like laugh.

* * *

I was walking to lunch with my friends the next day when Severus Snape, the spawn of Satan slammed into me.

"Watch it, Snivellus," I growled.

He said something under his breath. Snape's lips curled into a sneer. "I'd watch it if I were you, Potter,"

I sidled up next to Lily in the Great Hall. "Hi."

She ignored me, spearing a potato savagely.

I tried again. "Did I mention that you look smashing in that outfit?"

Lily looked at me and frowned. "Black, Potter. It's black. I always wear black. Everyone wears black."

I shrugged. "You look better in black than anyone else,"

"Was that a compliment, James Potter?" she asked, suprised.

"Maybe..." I said evasively. "Yes..."

To my astonishment, Lily grinned, dropping her gaze for a split second. "Thanks. You look pretty good yourself."

It took a lot of self-control to keep my mouth from dropping open and smacking the table. Had Lily Evans actually flirted with me? Had I died and gone to heaven? Was it possible that---

A movement from the other end of the table caught my attention. Sirius was pointing frantically to his shirt.

What? I mouthed at him.

He continued pointing.

I looked down at my clothes.

The word **ASS** glowed bright red on the front of my robes.

"Snivellus, you'll pay," I muttered angrily.

My face was probably as red as the words when I looked up. I opened my mouth to speak to Lily again, but she was gone. I scanned the Great Hall quickly, then sighed. No Lily.

A few minutes later, Sirius, Remus, and Peter joined me where I was seated.

"Stupid git," Sirius said loudly. "You didn't even get to talk to Evans that much."

"It's okay. There's always next time," I said.

My friends raised their eyebrows.

"WHAT?" they all said at once, shocked.

I'd never been one to let someone off the hook that easily, especially not Snape. This time was different, though. Lily Evans had spoken to me! It was...a miracle.

I just smiled and walked out of the Great Hall, my three friends following numbly behind.

_Lily Potter. It has a nice ring to it, don't you think? One day, Lily Evans will fall for me. _

_I just know it._


End file.
